<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hegemony by RobotLyra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665701">Hegemony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotLyra/pseuds/RobotLyra'>RobotLyra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crysturbation, F/M, Humiliation, Jealousy, Vaginal Sex, netorare/NTR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotLyra/pseuds/RobotLyra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no delicate way of putting this: the Warrior of Light cucks Asahi by fucking his beloved lord Zenos yae Galvus, and makes him watch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), onesided Asahi sas Brutus/Zenos yae Galvus - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hegemony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the sake of indulging a bad mood. The lalafell WOL in question is a woman of middle age, and this is a purely theoretical situation in which she beds the Prince of Garlemald in the name of anti-imperialism.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asahi sas Brutus, tribunus and ambassador of Garlemald was no stranger to atrocity. But when entered the private chambers of Prince Zenos to deliver his weekly report, he saw the worst thing he had ever witnessed in his life. In the plush dark velvet of the Prince's personal chaise, sat the hero of Eorzea, a completely naked diminutive lalafell woman, with the Prince himself kneeling, just as bare, between her legs. And from the color on her face and the disgusting sounds pouring from her mouth, it was obvious what he was doing to her. For a moment, the sacrilege of what he as witnessing froze him in place, unable to move. But just as his face began to twist in rage, and he reached for his sword, the velvet thrum of the voice of the Crown Prince stayed him from leaping forward to correct the shocking impiety.<br/>
“Stay your blade, tribunus”, Zenos rumbled quietly, lifting his head just enough from the warrior's lap to glare at Asahi through the curtain of golden silken hair.<br/>
The warrior, for her part, allowed only this brief command before pressing the Prince's head down between her legs again. “You've caught us at an inconvenient moment, Asahi. You'll have to wait until we're done.” She shifted in place, spreading her legs wider for Zenos's ministrations, giving a lewd sigh of enjoyment.<br/>
Asahi sputtered in fury, while a faint blush began to creep across his pale face “What is this... this brazen display you … foul savage-”<br/>
“Oh it's just what it looks like,” the lalafell woman replied. “I'm enjoying the pleasures of the Crown Prince's ever so talented mouth.” She ran a hand through Zenos's hair, admiring the fall of it as it slipped through her tiny fingers.<br/>
“How dare you,” the tribunus hissed. “How DARE you sully his Radiance with your filth! You are to bow before his power, not use him for your vile desires!”<br/>
“You misunderstand, Asahi. He's currently pleasing me because we've come to an agreement about power.” The tiny woman gave a slight gasp of exertion, before pulling the Prince's head up for a moment to connect her thoughts better. “For lack of other thrills, he's experiencing the joy, the release of submission. Whatever I say, he will do, and he will understand the freedom that comes from that handing over of control.” She reached under Zenos's chin and tilted the massive golden head up fondly. “And what better way to submit than by offering his body up for my enjoyment.”<br/>
The blush on Asahi's face was growing brighter by the second. “If his Radiance craved the pleasures of the flesh, then there would be far more deserving subjects to bear his needs than a savage such as yourself!” He snarled, body trembling as he tried to hold himself back.<br/>
“More deserving subjects...” the lalafell mused, and then she began to laugh, as she gently motioned for Zenos to sit beside her in the chaise. “Ohhh, I get it now. You wish it was YOURSELF in my place right now.”<br/>
Asahi had no rebuttal to this accusation, and the skim of his eyes over the naked form of the Prince arranging himself in a luxurious sprawl beside the Warrior of Light only betrayed the truth of his hunger. He swallowed and bit his lip as the lalafell continued.<br/>
“The loyal tribunus, the petty noble, eager to serve the Prince's every need. It's not just your own little bid for power, you genuinely desire him, don't you?” The warrior stroked Zenos' thigh as she spoke, and the Prince gave a quiet little chuckle as she went on. “You want to be the one sitting here on this chair, feeling this glorious body beneath your hands.” Her tiny fingers roved upwards to where his thighs joined, and Zenos obediently spread his legs as she did. When the Prince's massive, half hard cock was finally revealed, Asahi could not hold back a whimper.<br/>
The warrior smiled wickedly, “Yes, you do, don't you. You want to feel this, taste this for yourself.” She grasped the thick organ in a hand that could barely loop around it and began to pump it leisurely. Zenos gave a muted groan, hips rocking. “Well, you can't have it, Asahi.” She sneered. “I've bested the Prince in combat. Now he's mine to play with, and you're going to watch me fuck him.”<br/>
“My Lord... Zenos...” Asahi pled helplessly, limbs trembling as he entreated the Prince.<br/>
“Silence, brat” Zenos rasped, voice strained with pleasure. “You'll do as she says.”<br/>
“Let's have him come forward a bit, kneel on the floor in front of us, so he can really appreciate the view properly,” the lalafell woman suggested, as she continued to stroke the impressive cock to full hardness.<br/>
Zenos only had to snarl the tribunus's name, and Asahi found himself staggering toward the chaise on shaking legs, to collapse on his knees just in front of it. From his vantage point he was at eye-height with the throbbing length of the Prince's erection, and a shameful ache of his own began to tent his own trousers in response.<br/>
“I can't blame you for thirsting, look at this.” The warrior's hand slipped down the shaft of  Zenos' cock, to cup under the heavy sac, fondling it appreciatively. The ample balls shifted in the velvet skin, light catching the fine golden hairs. “Simply massive. You'd love to have your nasty little serpent tongue all over these, wouldn't you?”<br/>
Asahi whined again and his tongue, as if in reply, slipped unthinkingly across his lips to wet them.<br/>
“Yes, you'd love to taste the Prince's cock,” She continued and slid her grip back up the length of the shaft, pointing it almost accusingly at the tribunus. “It'd be nice to have that spiteful mouth of yours occupied with something quieter and more pleasant. Were you aware of your underling's desires, Zenos?”<br/>
The pause in the lalafell's deft hand movements gave Zenos enough clarity to speak at length. “I suspected the little brat longed for me. I noticed how his fawning went far beyond any other of his subjugated ilk. I often felt his eyes on me.”<br/>
Chue shifted in position to lean herself up against the substantial bulk of the Prince, nearly having to climb his side to nuzzle her face against his heaving, ample pectoral. “Did you ever think about taking him? He probably would have thrown himself down before you like an animal in heat.”<br/>
Zenos paused, and then looked directly into Asahi's eyes, smiling like a gleaming blade. “The thought crossed my mind more than once.”<br/>
Asahi barely smothered a wail of frustration, his white gloved hands sneaking towards his groin.<br/>
“So he can make some pretty sounds with the right motivation!” The warrior laughed, pressing a kiss to a pink pebbled nipple. “Look at him, he looks as if he's going to cry. Poor Asahi, so very nearly the Prince's plaything, so close to being fucked within an inch of his life.”<br/>
Zenos growled appreciatively, “Such cruelty you are capable of, my beast. You stalk the bedchamber with as much command as you would the battlefield. This pleases me.”<br/>
“Just as he ISN'T pleasing you?” She quipped.<br/>
The Prince laughed raucously, chest quivering with his breath. “Yes, just like that, my friend. So callous, so vicious. Beautiful.” Leaning downwards, he caught the lalafell's lips with his own, locking them in a passionate kiss.<br/>
Asahi was forced to watch the two entwine, as his palms began to feebly grind against his aching erection. How dare the savage stain the lips of his lord, when it should have been his own pressed to him in worship, his own hands caressing the massive, muscular chest, his fingers pressing into every curve and swell. His thoughts of violent jealousy were broken by the snap of the warrior's voice.<br/>
“Hey, if you're going to paw at yourself like some cloistered schoolboy, you'll do it properly, so I can see it while I ride the Crown Prince's cock. Open those hakama and take it out.” The lalafell's eyes twinkled with malicious glee as she began clambering into position, straddling Zenos's lap just above the proud shaft as they both faced the pathetic figure kneeling before them.<br/>
Asahi's mouth gaped open like a landed fish. “What- how dare- “ He babbled but was abruptly cut off by the Prince's commanding bark. “Take your cock out, Asahi. Now.”<br/>
Unable to defy the order of his beloved Prince, Asahi opened the tie of the white garment and drew his aching flesh into the open air. He shivered, half from the chill, half from the shame of Lord Zenos witnessing his desire as he was mounted by a vile Eorzean savage. He bit his lip almost hard enough to draw blood as she began to appraise him as if he was nothing more than some livestock.<br/>
“Ah, not a bad little prick, Asahi. Very pretty and pink at least, but certainly lacking in size, compared to your lord.” She reached down between her legs and began to rub the enormous shaft against herself, letting the ruddy, rounded head part her shining folds. The sheer mass of it dwarfed her already petite anatomy, but she showed no hesitation or fear as she began to line up the tip with her waiting entrance. “Now, at least try and pleasure yourself entertainingly for me.” And she rose up gracefully for a moment, then seated herself, letting the Prince's cock inside ilm by ilm.<br/>
If the sheer astonishment of this tiny vermin of a woman taking the impossibly huge prick of Zenos yae Galvus, Crown Prince of the Garlean empire was not enough to break Asahi, then the sound of the Prince himself groaning in pleasure as he was sheathed did the trick, and as he heard the soft hisses of the coupling, he began to pump his own cock in earnest. At least it seemed to satisfy the two of them, as the lalafell finally seated herself entirely.<br/>
“There's a good boy, Asahi. Stroke yourself while I show you how to truly please your beloved Zenos.” She slurred, beginning to grind in a slow circle on his lap. “He's so huge, he's filled me up completely. I wonder if you could even handle half of him.”<br/>
Asahi was readying the vilest insult he could imagine, but another soft moan of pleasure stopped him again. “Yessss, my beast... your strength is … beyond imagining,” Zenos breathily intoned, letting his hips rise up to meet his lover's.<br/>
Asahi's erection throbbed at the sound. White gloves raked over the tender skin, the friction rough but intense. He stared at the Prince and the Warrior Savage, desperately trying to gain some enjoyment from the sight of his master's passion: skin beginning to glimmer with sweat, face blushed and tense, length of his cock as it slid thickly into the tight little cunt. Oh how his beloved lord was beautiful, but just out of his own reach! Asahi felt a tickle of wetness crawling down his overhot cheeks.<br/>
“And there it is,” the lalafell drawled. “Tears of jealousy as he watches the pleasure he's denied. Keep going, brat. I want to see you cum while you cry over what you're not getting. Cum into your lonely, pathetic little hands, instead of on the prick you're so hungry for.” She smiled wickedly, and beneath her, Zenos made a sharp wordless sound, thrusting into her again.<br/>
At that loss of composure, the brief gasp of his beloved master's perfect emotionless facade crumbling as he drew closer to orgasm, Asahi spilled over. He clutched feebly at his chafing cock, gripping it tight as he splattered the floor. His hips jerked up and down as he pulled the last of his release from himself, panting and sobbing. Then his eyes met the Warrior's, and she began to laugh. “That didn't take long. What a shame.”<br/>
Underneath her, the Prince was building up speed in his own thrusts, and she was forced to hold onto the hands that gripped her waist for purchase. Her spiteful chuckles soon gave way to moans of delight, as they lunged together. “Yes, Zenos... that's it, fill me up. Give me all of it...”<br/>
“My beast.... my beloved beast!” The growls of Zenos's pleasure reached a frenzied crescendo as he  pumped into her, holding her almost like a tool for his enjoyment. His voice broke as he howled out his orgasm, and locked the small woman tight to himself, rocking them together as one.<br/>
The lalafell warrior was not long in following, giving a squeal of release as the Crown Prince's fingers crept to where their bodies joined and pressed tight circles into her clit. They lay panting together in the afterglow, until the warrior's eyes once again focused on the figure of Asahi, fruitlessly attempting to wipe his semen from where it stained his hakama.<br/>
“Asahi, since your dear Prince was such a delightful ride, I'm feeling generous.”<br/>
The tribunus's head snapped up, to meet the warrior's cruel grin.<br/>
“How about you clean us up as well?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>